It is known that special electric components (also known as odd-form components) that are not suitable for direct surface mounting or mounting via automated through-hole technology to a printed circuit using a standard pick-and-place machine (e.g. a SIPLACE machine from ASM Assembly Systems GmbH & Co. KG) have soldering pins for connecting the special electronic component to the printed circuit board. Such special electric components may be e.g. a battery or an accumulator, a small DC motor, or an electric sub-assembly. Such special electric components may be connected to a printed circuit board by providing a soldering pin that is bend around the circuit board and that is connected to a metallized portion (so-called solder land) of the printed circuit board by applying heated liquid solder. Such a known method leads to a relatively large height of the soldering connection (when compared with the height of typical SMT mounted components) and in particular the height of the soldering connection cannot be precisely controlled leading to high tolerances. This limits possible designs of electric appliances in which such a printed circuit board assembly is used as the headroom between the printed circuit board assembly and e.g. a housing of the electric appliance needs to accommodate the height of the soldering connection and of the tolerances of this height. Sometimes even a reduction of the necessary headroom by a small distance may render new designs possible, e.g. a particularly slim housing of a handle of an electric toothbrush.
It is thus an object of the present disclosure to provide a special electric component, a printed circuit board assembly, an electric appliance, and a method of manufacturing an electric appliance that lead to soldering connections having a lower tolerance of the height of the soldering connection between special electronic component and printed circuit board than typically possible by the known technologies.